Sky's Adventures Season 1
by Griffinblitz
Summary: This is a cool adventure, where Sky and friends go on vacation, but when Sky finds something he shouldn't, everything goes wrong. This is an awesome adventure. Please read.
1. Chapter 1: Vacation Time

**Just to let you know before I start, I am a huge fan of Skydoesminecraft and I don't own them or anything like that. I only own my oc, Griffinblitz. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Characters in this story:**

**Sky**

**Deadlox**

**Griffinblitz**

**True MU**

**HuskyMudkipz**

**Ssundee**

**Jerome**

**Dawn**

**Kermit**

**and more.**

* * *

****(In the world of Minecraft, the sun is high in the sky as a familiar group are seen packing up to go to their friend's vacation house on Saniria Island.)

Sky: Done.

Deadlox: Looks like we're ready to go.

Griffinblitz: Let's go.

(They drove through Annaya Village until they reached Husky's house.)

HuskyMudkipz: Ready?

(They met up at a resturaunt with some of their other friends. Soon, they were off. They rose through a city and minecrafters were seen walking. Then they passed a farm. Cows munched at the grass in the field. Then they encountered wolves running on a ledge. Finally they stopped at a beach house.)

HuskyMudkipz: We're here!

(The minecrafters got out of the two cars.)

Sky: Hey TruMU. Hey Ssundee.

Deadlox: I think we should unpack and then see what there is to do at Dawn's hotel.

(So, they unpacked and went to Dawn's hotel room.)

Dawn: Hi.

All: (Walked into the hotel room.)

Griffinblitz: I've heard that there's a nice pool at this hotel.

Sky: And beaches.

TruMU: I think that we should relax today and go to the pool tomorrow.

Jerome: Then maybe we can fit in the beach after.

Sky: How about the budder?

Jerome: Yes, Sky. We will fit in the budder too.

* * *

(Later...)

HuskyMudkipz: Now that we all know what we're doing, I think that we can relax and swim in my pool!

(So they relaxed by the pool and swam. Even a bit at night. Finally they got ready for bed. They had a long day ahead of them.)

Griffinblitz: Goodnight, everyone.


	2. Chapter 2: Mysteries Unfold

(The next day everybody went to the pool at Dawn's hotel.)

Jerome: Check it out! I can do a cannon ball! (He jumps in and soaks Dawn.)

Dawn: Hey!

Jerome: Watcha want, toots?

Dawn: Why you little! (Whacks him with a magazine.)

Jerome: (Wincing.) Was that supposed to hurt?

Dawn: (Kicks him in the crotch.)

Jerome: Oof! (Falls into the pool backwards and bangs his head.)

Sky: Ooh. That's gotta hurt.

Griffinblitz: I'll go get him.

(Later.)

Deadlox: That was a long day.

HuskyMudkipz: Do you like it here?

Sky: Heck yeah!

Ssundee: We still have a few things left to do!

Dawn: Oh yeah. The beach!

Sky: Race you! All of you! (Takes off towards the small bridge that leads to the beach.)

All except Sky: (Take off running after him.)

Deadlox: (Passes Sky.) Hah! Beat that!

Griffinblitz: (Uses trees to jump like a jump map, also passing Sky.)

Sky: (Trips on a crack in the road and lands face-first on the ground.) Oof. (He watches as everyone passes him, and then sees something.)

Griffinblitz: (Takes the lead.) Hah!

Ssundee: You're good, for a girl!

Griffinblitz: (Annoyed, because of the insult, she clutches her fists, just to open her mouth as she saw Sky riding in a golf cart, ahead of everyone else.)

Deadlox: (Shoves Sky off and speeds up.)

Sky: (Closes his eyes, expecting to fly into the ground, but it never comes. He opens his eyes to see Griffinblitz, who grabbed onto him before he fell.) Thanks, Griff.

Griffinblitz: No prob. Hang on. (Griffinblitz leaps through the air and Sky boosts her up.)

Sky: Nyah! (Jumps on near Griffinblitz.)

Deadlox: Oh no you don't! (Swerves hard, leaving skid marks.)

Sky: (The cart disappears below him, and he nearly falls.)

Griffinblitz: (Grabs onto Sky, and pulls him up.)

Sky: Thanks... again. ( Grabs a branch and throws it at Deadlox.)

Deadlox: Ow! (Stops short.) SKY!

Sky and GB: (Fly into the sand laughing.)

(Soon HuskyMudkipz runs in with Ssundee and TruMU. Finally everyone, but Jerome and Dawn arrive. The others wait until finally they hear a scream. Jerome is seen flying across the sky into the ocean. They wait until he finally crawls up the beach to where they were waiting.)

Jerome: Note to self: Never mess with Dawn. (Puts a sticky-note on his forehead.)

Ssundee: First we should eat over there. (Points to a small outdoor resturaunt.)

(Later... Everyone is talking waiting for Jerome to finish drinking his 10th cocktail.)

Jerome: Thanks for t-tellin me a-about these g-guys. Heh.

Ssundee: Should he have that much?

Jerome: W-we're all f-friends r-right b-b-buddy

HuskyMudkipz: Let's just go swimming.

All: (Look out to see Jerome swimming very far. Then they see a fin.)

Sky: Don't play with the sharks!

Deadlox: Too late.

(Jerome is seen flying across the beach into the sand.)

Jerome: W-wait for me Sharky. Come here.

Dawn: So, I'm guessing that he's drunk.

Ssundee: Big time.

Deadlox: Did you just notice?

Dawn: Nope.

Sky: Let's just go swim.

Griffinblitz: (Surfing.) Aww yeah!

HuskyMudkipz: (Speeding through the water.) Who needs a surf board?

TruMU: I'll leave the swimming to them.

Jerome: (Watches the shark swimming away.) Wait! You didn't give me your number!

Deadlox: Is he still out there?

TruMU: Yep.

Jerome: (Walks up.)

Deadlox: Aww. Where did your friend go?

Jerome: W-what. (Stumbles to the boats.)

TruMU: Should he be doing that?

Ssundee: Don't worry. He can't start it.

Jerome: (Starts it.)

Deadlox: WHO LEAVES KEYS AND A MANUAL IN A BOAT?!

Jerome: (Starts driving the boat around in the sand.)

Ssundee: How does he even do that?!

Sky: Let me try to surf! (Starts to surf.)

Squid: (Floats to the surface.)

Sky: Stupid squid! Get away!

Squid: (Jumps onto the surfboard sending Sky flying.)

Sky: (Flies onto shore and bangs his head on something.)

Squid: (Makes a somewhat happy face and swims away.)

Sky: Damn. What was that? (Picks up a sandy item.) Stupid shell!

Griffinblitz and Deadlox: (Run over.)

Griffinblitz: (Wipes some sand off.) That's no shell! (Gasps.) It's an eye of ender!

Deadlox: Why is it glowing?

Sky: (Rubbing his head.) Why is that here?

Jerome: Hehe! W-w-wheee! (Rides the boat across the sand.)

Sky: What's he doing?

Ssundee: I don't know.

TruMU: He's been riding that for 10 minutes now.

Jerome: (Crashes the boat into the other boats.)

(All of the boats set on fire and explode. People look up.)

Deadlox: Oh crap.

Griffinblitz: RUN!

(People start to run over.)

Dawn: Come on, Sky!

Sky: (Looks at the eye of ender and grabs it.)

All: (Run.)

(At night.)

Sky: (Looks up at the moon.)

Griffinblitz: So, what's bothering you?

Sky: I'm just wondering what this eye of ender is for.

Deadlox: (Comes out.) Still thinking about that?

HuskyMudkipz: (Comes out.) So what's up? (Sees the light.) What's that? Awesome!

(Later.)

Sky: Goodnight.

All: (Sleeping.)

Eye of Ender: (Starts to glow red.)


	3. Chapter 3: Entry to a new world

**Reply to reviews:**

**Thanks Jeff's Icy Dragon of Minecraft! I'll continue to write.**

* * *

Sky:Good morning.

All but Sky: Good morning.

Sky: I need some people to come with me. Griffinblitz and Deadlox come.

Dawn: Where are you going?

Sky: Be right back!

GB, Sky, and Deadlox: (Run.)

Griffinblitz: So what is it?

Sky: I need to see something.

Deadlox: Is this about the Eye of Ender?

Sky: Yes.

All: (They burst into a hidden room.)

( Inside the room there were shelves and cases filled with rare items. Then in the back there was a guy with brown hair, white skin, brown eyes, a blue shirt, and black shorts reading a book.)

Man: (Looks up.) I'm Jake. Can I help you?

Sky: Last night we found this. (Pulls out the eye of ender.) Can you tell us anything about it?

Jake: (Studies the glowing eye.)

Deadlox: Well?

Jake: I don't know much about this. I haven't seen anything like it.

Griffinblitz: Lets go. (Heads towards the door with Sky and Deadlox following.)

Jake: Wait!

All: (Turn rapidly.)

Sky: What is it?

Jake: I can tell you one thing.

Griffinblitz: What?

Jake: This eye of ender... The glow proves that it's special. It has some special connection to the End, or something.

Sky: Anything else?

Jake: Sorry. That's all I know.

Sky: (Slips the rare item into his pocket.) Thanks!

All except for Jake: ( Leave the store.)

Griffinblitz: So what are you going to do with it?

Sky: Keep it I guess.

Deadlox: I wish we could've found out more.

Sky: That was good though, right? We shouldn't tell the others.

Voice: Shouldn't tell the others what?

Sky: DAWN?!

TruMU: Too late.

Ssundee: She has them now.

Voice: Heyyy, guys!

HuskyMudkipz: Kermit?!

Dawn: Show me!

Sky: (Whips around. Then the eye of ender falls.)

Dawn: What's this? (Picks it up.)

Sky: NO! (Grabs it.)

(They pull it hard. Then Deadlox and Griffinblitz help Sky while TruMU and Ssundee help Dawn. Jerome joins Dawn and Husky joins Sky. Kermit watches.)

Sky: HAND IT OVER!

Dawn: NEVER!

( A beam lights the sky and Kermit slips. A portal opens beneath them and they all fall into it.)

Sky: Nrrr. (Blinks his eyes open.) Deadlox, Griffinblitz, anyone?

All: (Get up.)

Sky: (Gasps as he realizes where they are.) We're in the end!

* * *

**Sorry that the chapter's pretty short.**


	4. Chapter 4: The Arena

Deadlox: How do we leave?

?: Leave? There is no way.

Dawn: T-the E-ender

?: That's right. I'm the Ender Dragon.

Sky: So, now that you've introduced yourself, you're going to send us back home?

Ender Dragon: No, Sky. I'll keep you here. When I get bored I will have battles in my Arena. Then you can fight there until you die.

Sky: I was afraid you'd say that.

Deadlox: How did he know your name?

Ender Dragon: I know the names of anyone who dare enter my world. I watched you through that Eye of Ender. Nobody has ever been able to destroy the Budder King. I'll be the one to do it

Jerome: Don't worry. I'll save us. (Charges then jumps at the Ender Dragon.)

Ender Dragon: (Flicks Jerome into an obsidian pillar.) Have you forgotten who I am already?

Jerome: I hit my head so hard I might have.

Ender Dragon: Ender warriors, take them away.

(A group of Endermen with different types of enchanted armor show up. They seem fairly muscular and glare at Sky.)

Ender Warrior #1: (Holds Sky down to chain him while the other Ender warriors do the same to the other Minecrafters.)

Sky: (Desperately tries to fight back, only making the chains tighter.) You'll regret this!

* * *

(In the End Arena Dungeon.)

Ender warriors: (Throw everyone into separate cages.)

Sky: (Sits staring at Dawn. Then Deadlox. Then Griffinblitz. Then everyone else. Sighs.)

?: Hi. You stuck here too?

Sky: (Looks to see a man with dark hair, brown eyes, a blue shirt with a creeper picture sewed into it. He had brown pants and seemed to be covered in dirt and wounds.)

Man: I'm Christian.

Sky: Hi, Christian.

Christian: This is my dog, Spark.

Spark: (Barks and then pants happily.)

* * *

(A few days later. Sky is seen sitting in the cage. An Ender warrior in chain armor unlocks the door.)

Sky: (Manages to get up even with ropes around him. He runs to the opeNing and takes off.)

Ender warrior: (Puts a shock collar on him and pulls out a button.) Don't mess up. I can shock you by pressing this button. Oops. (Presses it.)

Sky: AAGH!

Ender Warrior: Christian, you're wanted in the arena.

Sky: Christian, no!

Christian: I might not come back Sky. I wish you and your friends the best of luck.

Sky: How about Spark?

Christian: If I don't come back... Promise me you'll take care of him for me.

Spark: (Whines as Christian is taken away.)

Sky: (Pets Spark. Then looks out the small opening to watch the battle.

(The crowd of endermen, Ender warriors, and any other Ender creature cheer loudly. The Ender Dragon swoops down onto an obsidian ledge, silencing the Ender creatures with a flick of his tail.)

Ender Dragon: Today there is a fight. On one side is a man from Obsidian City! Give it up for Christian! Then on the other side we know em, we love them. They get less pay then they should. The Ender Warriors!

(Three Ender Warriors came out. One with diamond armor, the others in iron armor.)

Ender warrior #1: (Pulls out an iron sword as the others pull out stone swords.)

Ender Dragon: The battle begins in 3...2…1! (He flew up to the obsidian ledge and watched.)

Sky: (Watching.) That's not fair! He has no weapons!

Ender warrior: Shut up!

(The ender warriors run at Christian who slides under their legs at the last second. He hits one's chest somewhat hurting his arm because of its armor.)

Christian: Ow ow ow ow ow!

Ender warrior 1: Hah. Pathetic!

Christian: (Kicks him while he's laughing.) How's this for pathetic?

Ender warrior 1: Arhg! (Pulls out the sword.)

Christian: Oh crap. (Runs.)

Ender warriors: (Teleport around him.)

Christian: (Punches one only to be knocked back by a stone sword.)

Ender warrior 3: Hehehe. (Attacks him with a stone sword.)

Christian: Ugh. (Stands up.)

Sky: Go Christian go!

Enderman: Shut up or I'll request dforest you to fight next.

Sky: (Faintly growls.)

Christian: Nerh. (Runs towards Ender warrior 2.)

Ender Warrior 2: Ooh a flower. (Sees a flower.) Hi little flower. Do you like nachos?

Ender warrior 1: (Slaps him.)

Ender warrior 2: Ouch.

Ender warrior 1: LOOK IN FRONT OF YOU!

Ender warrior 2: Huh? (Sees Christian running at him.)

Christian: EAT FIST!

Ender warrior 2: Huh? What's that mean? No thanks. I can only eat diet fist.

Christian: (Punches the warrior in the face and takes its sword.)

Ender warrior 2: That was rude.

Ender warrior 3: How did you ever get this job?

Ender warrior 2: Don't you remember? We were-

Ender warrior 3: N-never mind.

Ender warrior 1: You guys are stupid.

Christian: I've gotta agree. And I never agree with enemies.

Ender warrior 1: Why thanks... Hey!

Christian: (Jumps at him and attacks him with a stone sword.)

Ender warrior 1: Hah! (Hits Christian who falls on the floor.)

Christian: Ugh.

Ender warrior 1: Hehehe. (Picks up the stone sword and grabs Christian by the neck.) Any last words?

Christian: (Gagging.) Yeah. Fuck you!

Ender warrior 1: Then I'll make your death worse.

Christian: (Widens eyes.)

Ender warrior 1: (Stabs the sword into his chest.)

(Christians eyes glaze over and he falls to the ground.)

Sky: CHRISTIAN, NO!

Spark: (Whimpers.)

Enderman: You know what! Stop complaining about everything!

Ender Dragon: (Flies near Sky.) (Sarcastically.) Oh no. Christian has fallen. Who's next to fight? (Flies away.)

Spark: (Growls.)

Sky: No.


	5. Chapter 5: A new deal

(At the lunch room.)

Sky: Sorry guys. This is all my fault.

Griffinblitz: Don't blame yourself.

Deadlox: Yeah, dude.

Dawn:...

Sky: It is my fault.

HuskyMudkipz: Trust me. It isn't.

Dawn: You could have told me about the Eye of Ender.

Kermit: I have no idea how I got into this.

Ssundee: The Ender Dragon is obviously going to want us in the arena, today.

Sky: (Walks over to an Ender Warrior with Griffinblitz and Deadlox following.)I demand you take me to the Ender Dragon!

Ender Warrior: You'll regret this. (Chains Sky,s arms together. Then does the same to Griffinblitz and Deadlox.)

(They are forced down a hallway and then reach a huge opening. Inside is the Ender Dragon.)

Ender Dragon: WHAT DO YOU WANT?

Sky: I demand you free my friends and I!

Ender Dragon: (Grabs Sky with his tail and pulls him to his face.) Do you think I'm stupid?

Sky: (Gulps.) No?

Ender Dragon (Drops him.)Why should I?

Sky: Ow. Fine. Let's make a deal. I fight in your arena. If I win, you free us.

Ender Dragon: That wouldn't be fun. That will only be your end of the deal if your friends fight.

Griffinblitz and Deadlox: We'll fight.

Ender Dragon: And if you lose, Sky?

Sky: You can release my friends.

Ender Dragon: So what would I get out of that?

Sky: Y-you get me.

Griffinblitz: No!

Deadlox: (Eyes widen at Sky's words.)

Ender Dragon: Okay then. It's a deal. All of your friends will fight in a battle.

* * *

(In the lunchroom.)

TruMU: So you have to fight?

Kermit: You gave yourself up for us?

Ssundee: Really?

Sky: We have to fight though.

Ender Warrior: (Takes Kermit.)

Kemit: What are you doing?

Ender Warrior: You're fighting now. Everyone to their cages! Now!

* * *

Time: 11:30 Place: Ender Arena

Kermit vs Ender Warrior

Ender Dragon: On this side, we have a frog. Not just any frog, give it up for Kermit! On the other side we have an Ender Warrior! 3...2...1 **GO**!

(The Ender Warrior ran at Kermit, but Kermit high-kicked it back.)

Ender Warrior: Is that all?

Kermit: I can arrange more. (Starts beating up the Ender Warrior.)

Ender Warrior: (Falls over.) Ouch.

* * *

12:15 Battle Arena

Ssundee vs Ender warriors

Ender Dragon: On one side we have what seems to be a normal guy, just don't take off his glasses, give it up for Ssundee. On the other side is our team of strong Ender Warriors!

Ender Warrior 1: (Attacks Ssundee.)

Ssundee: (Throws punches.)

Ender Warrior 1: (Takes his glasses.) What are these? From the 1980s?

Ssundee: GIVE ME BACK MY GLASSES!

Ender Warrior 1: Or what?

Ssundee: (Pupils shrink.) RAAAARGHH! (Rips off the Ender Warrior's diamond armor. He swings both out of the arena and takes a bite of the diamond chest plate.)

(The glasses fall back on his head.)

Ssundee: What did I miss... Wow they really let this place go.


	6. Chapter 6: Intense battles

**Reply to reviews:**

**(I haven't done this in a while.) **

**potato: Yes, Griffinblitz was in Kittyjen's story. My oc, but GB is really a girl (I was typing and talking and accidentally put boy.) **

**Jeff's Icy Dragon of Minecraft: Yeah! XD**

**Bookworm45669: Thanks. I'll keep adding to this.**

**Now on to the story!**

* * *

1:30 pm Ender Arena

Jerome and Husky vs Ender warriors

Enderman: On one side, we have a bacca and his spaceman friend. Give it up for Jerome and True Minecraft Universe! And on the other side there are our favorite five Ender warriors!

TruMU: Bring it on!

Ender warrior 1: Consider it brought.

Jerome: Yah! (Punches Ender Warrior 5.)

Ender warrior 5: (Kicks him in the crotch.)

Jerome: AAAGH! MY JEWELS! (Falls on the floor gripping his private.

TruMU: (Grabs an enchanted iron sword.) Hah! (Attacks Ender warrior 3 leaving him on the ground.)

Jerome: Nyug (Crawls over to one and hits it.)

Ender warrior 2: Ow! (Falls.)

TruMU: (Keeps going and fights Ender warrior 4.)

Ender warrior 4: (Defends with a stone sword.)

TruMU: Hah! ( Hits the dark warrior's chest.)

Ender warrior 4: Argh! (Falls backwards and lies motionless.)

Jerome: (Punches Ender warrior 2.)

Ender warrior 2: Urk. (Stumbles backwards and passes out.)

TruMU: Jerome, toss me!

Jerome: What?!

TruMU: Just do it!

Jerome: Whatever ya say. (Throws him.)

TruMU: (Grabs Jerome and spins towards the ground aiming his sword at an Ender warrior.)

(Back to back, Jerome and TruMU fight the last Ender warriors, claiming victory.)

Ender Dragon: Grr. (Scowls.)

* * *

2:00. Ender Arena

Dawn vs Ender Warrior

Enderman : On one side, we know her. She's pretty. She's sweet. Give it up for Dawn! Then the other side, there's another Ender Warrior! Begin!

Sky: Good luck.

Dawn: (Smiles.)

Ender warrior: (Kicks Dawn.)

Dawn: (Throws him.)

Ender warrior: (Passes out.)

Ender Dragon: (Growls.) You win.

* * *

2:15 Ender Arena

Husky vs Ender warriors

Enderman: On one side we have our fish friend, HuskyMudkipz! On the other side we have our beloved Ender warriors!

HuskyMudkipz: IM AN AMPHIBIAN!

Enderman: Yeah, kid, sure.

HuskyMudkipz: GRRR. (Glares at him.)

Ender Warrior 1: Hey, fishy.

HuskyMudkipz: AMPHIBIAN! (Kicks him.)

Ender warrior 1: (Hits him with his sword.)

HuskyMudkipz: Oof.

Ender warrior 1: Hah. What are you going to do now?

HuskyMudkipz: This. (Takes out TNT and lights it.)

Ender warrior 2: Oh crap.

(Explosions light the Ender Arena and destroy most of it.)

Ender warriors: Ow. (They all fall.)

Ender Dragon: (Spreads wings.) Well, now. Where can I have these three fight?

Ender warrior: There is the Royal Arena.

Ender Dragon: Meet me there tomorrow... At 10:00. This will be big.

* * *

**The three last battles. Griffinblitz, Deadlox, and Sky. Will they win? What will happen next?**


	7. Chapter 7: Battles Continue

(Cages are seen lined in a hallway. Sky is seen looking out of the bars sadly.)

Sky: I'm sorry we got into this because of me.

Griffinblitz: It's fine.

Deadlox: We only have our fights and then we can go home.

Sky: Thanks.

Dawn: (From another cage.) Good luck.

(Then three ender warriors stomped in, grabbing Sky, Deadlox, and Griffinblitz.)

Griffinblitz: HEY!

Jerome: LET THEM GO! (Runs to the front of the cage and trips in the process.)

Ender warrior 1: The Ender Dragon wants to see them. They're going to fight soon.

(They are dragged to the Ender Castle and dropped in front of the Ender Dragon.)

Sky: Why do you want us here?!

Ender Dragon: (Picks him up with tail.) *Snarling* You dare go against me! I called you because it's almost time for you to fight.

Deadlox: It's too early!

Ender Dragon: (Twitches tail slightly.) I was calling you to bring you to the other cells.

Sky: YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO IT THIS EARLY!

Ender Dragon: (Tightens his tail, slightly choking Sky.) I was going to let you choose items for you battles! It's going to be hard.

Griffinblitz: Are you going to let us go now?

Ender Dragon: (Drops Sky, who groans.) I like you. (Taps Griffinblitz with his tail.) You're the smart one.

Griffinblitz: ...

Ender Dragon: Take them away.

Ender warriors: (Pull them away.)

(In the cell. Deadlox and Sky are thrown in and hit the wall.)

Ender warrior: This one is going to prepare for the fight. (Pulls Griffinblitz.)

Griffinblitz: (Enters room to see chests labeled food, weapons, and armor.)

(Griffinblitz didn't remember that her bag was taken and then foolishly left near by.)

Griffinblitz: Really? Where!

(The bag spawns randomly near the door.)

Griffinblitz: (Pulls out a night vision potion and drinks it.)

(The chests are filled with many items. The food chest has water melons, a budder apple, a cooked pork chop, apples, and cooked fish. In the weapons chest, there was a bow, arrows, a diamond sword, a budder sword, and a stone axe. The armor chest with diamond armor, budder armor, iron armor, chain armor, and leather armor.)

(Just to point this out. Griffinblitz is a sharp shooter and quick with her sword.)

Griffinblitz: Thanks! That would be useful!

Ender warrior 1: NO FAIR! WHY AUTHOR? WHY DID YOU HELP GRIFFINBLITZ!

Ender warrior 2: Dun do it, Charlie. Don't break the fourth wall again!

Griffinblitz: (Selects a melon, a bow and arrows, a diamond sword, and diamond armor.) I'm ready.

(Back with the others.)

Dawn: I hope that Sky's okay.

Ssundee: He is.

Ender warrior: Come on! You're going to watch your friends' fate!

Jerome: Jerk.

Ender warrior: WHAT?!

Jerome: (Covers head.) Nothing!

Ender warrior: That's what I thought!

(Griffinblitz.)

Griffinblitz: (Walks out into the arena.)

Ender dragon: The strongest fighters will be out today. Griffinblitz versus the Ender Gladiators!

Griffinblitz: (Takes out sword and glares as two Ender Gladiators walk out. They are dressed in a strange purple and black armor made of obsidian. Both seem strong and muscular.)

Ender Gladiators: (Charge at her.)

Griffinblitz: Yah! (Attacks with sword.)

Ender Gladiator 1: (Stumbles backwards.)

Ender Gladiator 2: (Shoots arrows.)

Griffinblitz: (Deflects them with sword except for one that pierces her side.)

(Blood slightly drips onto the ground and she pulls the arrow out.)

Ender Gladiator 1: (Runs with swords at Griffinblitz.)

Griffinblitz: (Kicks him back and pulls out bow. She shoots arrows around the arena.)

Ender Gladiator 2: (Falls over.)

Ender Gladiator 1: (Throws sword.)

Griffinblitz: Ow! (Grabs leg in pain. Takes out melon and eats it for health.)

Ender Gladiator: (Runs to attack.)

Griffinblitz: ( Attacks with sword.)

Ender Gladiator: (Falls over.)

Ender Dragon: Griffinblitz wins!

Deadlox: (In the preparation room.) Hm. (Sees a creeper spawn egg and spawns creepers.) Hah! (Kills them and gets gunpowder. Then grabs sand and flint and steel from Griffinblitz's bag and makes TNT.) They won't expect a thing. (Puts on chain armor and exits.)

Ender Dragon: Now, it's Deadlox versus 3 Ender gladiators.

Deadlox: This is gonna be so easy.

(In the stands.)

HuskyMudkipz: What's he up to this time?

Kermit: Probably no good.

(Back to the arena.)

Deadlox: (Places TNT.)

Ender gladiators: (Run to stop them.)

Deadlox: (Lights it.)

Ender warriors: Oh crap.

(The TNT blows up and the Ender Gladiators go flying.)

Deadlox: Hah! I win!

Ender Dragon: You win. (Glares.)

(Sky in the preparation room.)

Sky: (Sees a hidden chest with a minecart and tracks. Then he is seen riding around the room in a minecart.)

Ender Warrior: STOP THAT!

Sky: (Gets off and chooses a budder apple, budder armor, and a budder sword.) I'm ready!

Ender Dragon: Now, the last battle. Sky versus five Ender Gladiators!

Sky: (Takes out sword.)

Ender Gladiator 5: (Runs at him.)

Sky: (Puts tracks in front of him and sends a minecart at the Ender Gladiator.)

Ender Gladiator 5: AHH! (Flies towards the others.)

Ender Gladiators: NO! (All dodge except for the fourth which gets hit and both fall.)

Sky: (Attacks Ender Gladiator 3 with a sword.)

Ender Gladiator 3: (Falls.)

Ender Gladiator 1: (Sneaks up on Sky and punches him into the wall.)

Sky: Ow! (Gets up.)

Ender Gladiator 1: (Gets hit by sword and falls.)

Ender Gladiator 2: (Runs)

Sky: (Jumps on it and tackles it with the sword.)

Ender Gladiator 2: (Falls.)

Sky: I won! WE'RE FREE!

Ender Dragon: (Growls.) No! You will not leave! NEVER!

Sky: We won! We can leave!

Ender Dragon: Says who?!

Sky: You made a deal!

Ender Dragon: They can't beat you. SO I WILL!

Sky: You made a deal.

Ender Dragon: Hah! Pathetic. Sky himself chickening out of a battle.

Sky: FINE!

Griffinblitz: You don't have to do this. You won.

Sky: No. There's a score to settle.

Deadlox: She's right. The Ender Dragon will probably make the fight unfair.

Ender Dragon: Well? What is it, Sky?

Sky: (Takes a deep breath.) I'll do it. If I lose, at least I'll die bravely.


End file.
